


Silent Night

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dressed Up, F/M, Handcuffs, Office Sex, Presents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You surprise Lestrade at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

Lestrade set at his desk, watching the monitors. It was Christmas Eve and he was on cell duty. All they had were the ones who maybe had a little too much to drink. Nothing as exciting as what he was used to, but he had pulled the short straw and was working with the ones who had volunteered.

“This is bullocks.” He yawned, putting his feet up on his desk. He really wanted a nap. He would get a break soon he hoped. He knew he wasn’t the only one watching the monitors and there were cops actually down there, watching the prisoners. So if he closed his eyes for a second…

There was a knock on the door. It was a gentle knock, not one of John’s. Sherlock didn’t know how to knock. He just barged right in. Lestrade was a little confused now. He put his feet on the floor.

“Come in.” He said. The door swung open and his eyes widened.

There you were, standing there in one of those Santa dresses, carrying a package wrapped in green paper. A smile spread on Lestrade’s face as you came into his office and shut the door.

“(Y/n).” He said, standing up. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, in a couple hours it will be Christmas.” You said. “And I didn’t want you to spend it alone.” You set the package on his desk then walked around to where he was sitting. Before he could move, you planted yourself in his lap.

“Well, if this is what was waiting for me, I wouldn’t have come into work today.” He said. You leaned in and kissed him then.

“I know what you fantasy has been.” You winked at him before getting off his lap and went to the door, locking it before turning back to him and smiling. He knew exactly what was going on. Every part of him did. You walked back over to him and settled into his lap, rubbing against him. “Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” He smiled at you.

“I’m ecstatic to see you.” He kissed you deeply. His hands moved down to peel off your underwear, but he didn’t find any. “No knickers? You naughty girl.”

“What are you going to do? Arrest me?” You giggled. Lestrade reached into his desk and grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

“Exactly.” He put them on your wrists, making you grin. He moved you slightly so he could undo his pants and pull them down some, to free himself. You smiled hungrily at him before settling onto him. He closed his eyes and made many happy noises that made you grin.

“This is nice.” You moaned, starting to move up and down. “Better than nice.” He hands went to your hips to help you move. “Oh Greg!” He kissed you then. There weren’t a lot of cops around tonight, but there still were some and he didn’t want to give them a live show.

The two of you moved in unison, you bouncing up and down on him. You bit your lip to keep from screaming his name, but you were so filled with pleasure that moans and sighs escaped from your lips. You felt his grip tightening on your hips, he felt you tightening around him. You were both close. So, so close.

“(Y/n)…” Lestrade gasped.

“Me too Greg.” You moaned. It wasn’t long before you two were falling over the edge. You both kissed to make sure that you didn’t make any noise, even though you were sure that anyone outside the office probably heard.

After a moment, your head resting against his shoulder, he undid the cuffs on your wrists. You smirked a little and cuddled closer to him before remembering why you had come here, outside of doing that.

“Your present.” You said, ready to reach over and grab it. But Lestrade stopped you.

“It’s not Christmas yet.” He said. “Plus, I’ve got the best present in the world in my lap.” He held you close to him, his eyes drifting closed. You knew he was on duty, but a few moments of rest wouldn’t hurt him any. So you started to sing softly for him.

“Silent night. Holy night. All is calm. All is bright…”

Before you knew it, Lestrade was asleep with you in his arms. All nice and warm as it started to snow outside.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
